


Finn's 21st

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, Drunk Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn celebrates his 21st Birthday and gets a little drunk.</p><p>Rey ends up having to take care of him, and learns that maybe his feelings for her are deeper than they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn's 21st

It was only meant to be a few drinks, but it _was_ Finn’s 21st, and one drink led to another, and now he was completely and utterly inebriated.

 

“And that’s why you should never poop when drunk” he exclaimed to a random patron, who just so happened to be unfortunate enough to sit next to a _very_ drunken Finn.

Rey just gave the poor lady - whose mouth was agape in what could only be described as absolute horror - an apologetic look, “It’s getting late, isn’t it Finn? I think we should be going.”

 

“But Reeeyyy, it’s only 1am!”

 

“Exactly, and we have an early start tomorrow morning. Let’s go.” she replied briskly.

 

“But…”

 

“ _Now,_ Finn”

 

Finn pouted. He actually pouted, and Rey had to admit he looked pretty damn cute. But it wasn’t going to work this time.

 

Stepping outside, she felt the cool night air nipping against her skin, a sharp contrast to the stuffy air of the dingy bar they had vacated.

Their shared apartment was one or two blocks away, and should have been a brisk walk, but with a drunken Finn, Rey expected that time to increase at least two fold.

 

Turning around, she looked at her best friend only to see him stumbling to try and catch up.

He had decided that now was the perfect time to break into song, apparently.

 

“Ay, ay, ay, ay! Canta y no llores”

 

Rey let out a chuckle, swatting him playfully on his shoulder.

 

“Finn! I’m pretty sure the whole neighbourhood doesn’t need to hear your drunken serenade.”

 

He gave her one of toothy grins - the ones that reduced her to mush - and she felt an immense wave of affection roll over her. _He’s going to be the death of me._

 

“So, what was that?”

 

“Hmmm? It’s a Spanish classic, apparently. Poe taught it to us at that guys night we had. The one where we got a bit drunk.” Finn winced as Rey shot him a sharp scowl and he had the decency to look ashamed. _Drunk_ was probably an understatement for what happened. _Absolutely plastered_ was a more adequate description.

 

“And what’s the song about?”

 

“It’s, um…It’s a love song, I think.” he mumbled, averting his gaze from Rey, his eyes suddenly focused on keeping one foot in front of another - probably because he was drunk, Rey thought, but she couldn’t help but feel that there may have been another reason behind it.

 

Luckily for her, Finn didn’t see her own, very obvious blush that was starting to crawl up her face. She hoped she could chalk it up to the biting cold night air, but she’d be lying. Still, determined to not let it affect her, she continued her line of inquiry, “What does that line mean?”

 

A beat of silence passed between them, before he finally spoke softly, “Sing, and don’t cry.”

 

——

 

They proceeded to walk comfortably in silence for a few minutes, hands brushing against each others’ until Finn turned to her, his voice small, “Can…Can I hold your hand?”

 

Rey gave him a small smile, and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together. When she looked over, she saw his lips twisted up at the corners, and there was joy in his eyes. This was just how she liked it, and it sent shivers down her spine knowing that Finn’s joy was because of her.

 

“Rey?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I…”

 

Rey felt his hesitancy at whatever he was about to say, and squeezed his hand, hoping the small comfort was enough to quell whatever fear he had.

She turned to meet his gaze to see if his expression could help her gauge what he was thinking, but it was unreadable; he was giving her a look she had never seen before.

Well, she had seen it once. Back when Finn had his massive crush on Jessica Pava two years ago.

 

Wait.

 

Her heart skipped her beat as her brain raced to one possibility.

Could it be…?

 

Without warning, Finn suddenly tensed, his face scrunched up in displeasure as he muttered under his breath, dropping her hand and puking up his stomach contents into a nearby garbage can.

 

Well. That certainly didn’t go the way she hoped.

So much for him reciprocating her feelings.

 

Shaking off her disappointment, Rey placed her arm on his back, rubbing up and down until she felt Finn begin to relax a little.

 

“Sorry” he squeaked out, clearly embarrassed that he had all but emptied his guts.

But Rey couldn’t care less about that. All she cared about was making sure her best friend was alright.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked softly, her teeth beginning to gnaw at her bottom lip.

 

It was a nervous tick of hers; she couldn’t help it when she was worried. Finn seemed sober enough to pick up on her anxiety, and his hand found hers again, interlocking their fingers and giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“I will be once we get home,” he answered, lips curving upwards in a small smile.

 

Finn’s smiles never failed to bring her at ease, and letting out a sigh, she felt herself begin to relax. She silently marvelled at how one person could take away all that tension from her. Tension that was caused by her concern for that very same person. It was a paradox, and one she resolutely decided she would attempt to solve at a later date. For now, her best friend needed to get home safely.

 

When they finally reached their apartment - Rey having helped Finn climb up three flights of stairs, and Finn proclaiming to leave him behind and save herself (Finn was always the melodramatic one, especially when drunk) - Rey unlocked the apartment and all but dragged him onto the couch, closing the door behind her.

 

It was only when she passed the couch did she realise the rancid odour permeating from him.

 

“Finn! You smell absolutely awful!” Finn winced. “Straight to the shower, mister.” Rey encouraged as she helped him to his feet, leading him to the bathroom.

 

The past half an hour spent walking back to their apartment - _and up three flights of stairs as Finn constantly kept reminding her_ \- had sobered him enough to use the shower by himself without falling over. (Rey wouldn’t know what to do if he couldn’t, but her traitorous mind offered her a tantalising suggestion which she tried to ignore, even as her face turned beet red.)

 

Once he was complete, she stepped under the shower herself, as if the water would wash away all her feelings towards him. _If only it were that easy._ A tiny part of her mind always envied Finn’s lack of interest in her as a potential lover. It meant that he didn’t constantly get distracted by her, unlike how her mind kept coming back to him.

Sure, there were moments here and there where he might’ve shown a desire for something more, but so far he had never offered her any concrete piece of evidence suggesting otherwise.

 

Sighing, she stepped out of the shower, clothed herself, and made her way into the living room.

 

It was customary that when one of them got drunk, the other would make a hot chocolate and tuck them into bed. And like clockwork, Finn was sitting on the kitchen tabletop, his legs swinging off the side as he patiently waited for Rey to enter. He smiled blissfully when she walked past, and Rey couldn’t help but smile back. As she prepared the milk, she heard Finn mumble something out of ear shot.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Why are you so pretty?”

 

The question caught her by surprise, suffice to say that she almost dropped the mug.

Never, in the six years that she had known him, had he _ever_ complemented on her appearance. She sometimes even wondered if Finn knew she was female. And yet here he was, straight up saying that she was _pretty_.

 

“You…You think I’m pretty?” she asked shyly, her blush returning with a vengeance.

 

_Oh Stars- why can’t he say this when he’s sober?!_

“Very” he replied without hesitation, “I also love how your eyes light up when you’re describing something exciting, and how your hands fly everywhere when you’re trying to have a conversation, and how your nose scrunches up when you hate something, and how your tongue sticks out when you’re trying to concentrate,” he continued, “It’s all very…” He paused for a beat, trying to think.

 

And Rey was trying oh so very hard not to pin him to the wall and snog him senseless right now (it was a losing battle).

 

“…adorable.” He finished triumphantly, giving her a smile - it’s all teeth - and looking proud at himself for being able to come up with the right word given his current state of sobriety.

 

_That’s exactly how I’d describe you, you dork._

 

Suddenly, Finn’s hand came up and brushed away a stray lock of hair from her face, before bringing his palm to rest on her cheek, his thumb stroking it soothingly. His hand was warm and soft, and Rey could do nothing but melt into his touch.

“You are phenomenal” He beamed, saying it with such _raw_ emotion that she could feel her knees buckling and giving way.

 

Finn took his hand away, and Rey immediately regretted the loss of his touch on her skin. But what he did next had every fibre of her being screaming in joy.

He leaned in, and, almost reverently, kissed her on the corner of her lips.

 

It wasn’t particularly long, maybe three seconds if Rey was counting, but the brief contact sent sparks flying through her, her mind enveloped in a tranquil bliss that had her struggling to maintain her balance.

Pulling back, Finn gave her a shy smile, his cheeks flushed and his eyes filled with nothing but fondness and admiration.

 

For a moment, she wondered how he’d react if she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a proper snog, but before she could do anything, he hopped off the table, grabbed his mug, and gave her one last smile before going to bed.

 

Rey stood there, too shocked and startled to move her feet, her hand moving to touch the place where his lips were mere moments before.

 

_What the hell just happened?_

 

She clambered her way to her bedroom in a reverie, bumping into furniture, colliding into the walls, and almost stepping on poor BeeBee’s tail, but she didn’t care. Her best friend had _finally_ kissed her.

Well, maybe not on the mouth, but she wasn’t about to get picky.

 

Still dazed and overwhelmed, Rey slipped into her bed and drew the covers up, a broad smile painted on her face, and her heart doing backflips.

She knew she had very little chance of getting her forty winks tonight; after all, how could you possibly sleep when something like that happened?

 

Could this the start of something new? Was there a possibility that Finn reciprocated her feelings?

Her mind was reeling with a gazillion questions, and she was feeling giddy at the thought of their friendship developing into a relationship.

 

Lying in bed, the day’s exhaustion eventually caught up with her, and, with a serene smile, she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

And on that night, Rey dreamt of her and Finn together, not as friends, but as something _more_.

 

And she was _ecstatic_.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
